


Dance With Me

by wearing_tearing



Series: Soft Stucky Week [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Dancing, Soft Stucky Week 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “Hey,” Steve murmurs, lips pressed to Bucky’s stubbly cheek.
Bucky turns his head, their noses bumping together, expression soft and eyes heavy with sleep. “Hi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> another post-catws soft fic :D

“Hey,” Steve murmurs, lips pressed to Bucky’s stubbly cheek.

Bucky turns his head, their noses bumping together, expression soft and eyes heavy with sleep. “Hi.”

They’re wrapped around each other on the couch, the green quilt Sam knitted them for Christmas just two days before covering them and keeping them warm. It’s snowing outside, soft rays of sunshine coming in through their window as the sun sets, their fireplace lit up.

They don’t like the cold, never have. Back before the war the cold was close to a death sentence for Steve, and after… Well, it was exactly that, for both of them.

So they put on some comfy clothes and press themselves as close to each other as they can, lying on the couch in a tangle of limbs after lighting up their fireplace, Bucky’s phone connected to the speakers and the soft sounds of music playing through the apartment.

It never seizes to amaze him, Steve thinks, that he can have this now. This kind of peace is something he never had the guts to wish for, and yet here he is; here _they are_.

“I love you,” Steve says, just because he can, words bubbling from his heart and falling through his lips.

Bucky smiles, small and true, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I know.”

Steve makes a face, heart flipping in his chest when Bucky laughs. “You’re not Han Solo, you know?”

“I know,” Bucky says, as serious as he can. “I’m obviously Luke Skywalker. We’re metal arm bros.”

Steve presses his lips together, mind flashing to the afternoon they spent with Nat and Sam, watching the original trilogy. It ended with Natasha’s hair in buns at the side of her head, Sam making pew pew noises, and Bucky browsing the internet looking to buy his very own lightsaber.

Needless to say, that was one of the best afternoons Steve’s had in a while.

“You do look kind of alike,” Steve comments, moving his hands from where they’re resting on Bucky’s back under his shirt. He grabs he ends of Bucky’s long hair, making a ponytail high at the top of his head, only to flick the end of it to Bucky’s forehead. “Especially when you have bangs.”

Bucky scowls, poking Steve in the belly button and making him yelp. “I’ll never have bangs. They’re a bitch to maintain.”

“How would you know?”

“Nat was complaining about it,” Bucky answers, sliding his flesh palm up Steve’s side, fingers curling around his ribs. “So it must be true.”

Steve nods. “Of course. If Nat says.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at him, pinching the soft skin of Steve’s side between two fingers. Steve hisses, but doesn’t move away. Nor does he pull back when Bucky tilts his head up and kisses him, sweet and slow. Instead, he melts under the touch of Bucky’s lips, just like he always does.

“I love you too,” Bucky says, mouth ghosting over Steve’s, the words falling between them and wrapping themselves around Steve’s heart.

“I know,” is all Steve can answer, smiling when it makes Bucky kiss him again.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hm?”

“Dance with me?” Bucky asks, just as a slow song starts playing, the sound echoing through the apartment.

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve breathes out, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s. “I’ll dance with you.”

Bucky’s hands find Steve’s hips when they get up, the metal one slightly colder to the touch. Steve leans into it, his own arms wrapping themselves around Bucky’s shoulders, letting him lead. They don’t do anything fancy, just sway side to side as the music plays, enjoying themselves.

Steve rests his forehead against Bucky’s, their lips brushing together in a chaste kiss, and holds the man he loves close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) loving all stevebucky soft things <3


End file.
